1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for deblurring a non-uniform motion blur using a multi-frame including a blurred image and a noise image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A blur is a phenomenon which commonly occurs during a process of obtaining an image while using an apparatus for obtaining an image such as a camera. The blur phenomenon is one of the main contributors to deterioration of image quality.
When an image is obtained using a camera, and the like, in an environment where an amount of light is insufficient, for example, a dark indoor location or an outdoor location after sunset, a sufficient amount of light is required to obtain a clear, non-blurred image. Accordingly, an image sensor may need to be exposed to light for a longer period of time than usual in order to obtain a sufficient amount of light. However, when an exposure time is long, a blur may occur in the image due to the image sensor being shaken during the photographing process.
Removing a blur from an image may be difficult since the amount of information required may be greater than the amount of information obtained.